


The Limits Of Pain

by SiblingCruel



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Agony, Angst, Character Death, Classical Music, Jellyfish, Madness, Manga & Anime, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Vacation, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, beethoven senpai, classicaloid - Freeform, irukjandji syndrome, north australia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiblingCruel/pseuds/SiblingCruel
Summary: Kanae and the composers are on vacation. Mozart gets stung by a jellyfish while scuba diving. 30 min later he's begging for the other's to kill him.





	The Limits Of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Will update as soon as possible.

Mozart loves scuba diving. He could spend hours exploring the great barrier reef until Kanae literally had to pull him up from the water. For the second time, Kanae brought the composers with her on vacation. This time in north Australia. She couldn't leave them alone for one second. She always took care of them since they didn't seem capable of doing so themselves. So it wasn't much of a vacation really, not for her. 

With a drink in her hand, Kanae settled down on the beach. Mozart and Beethoven argued about something unimportant further away on the beach, Liszt was sunbathing and Schubert sat on a rock, keeping a good distance from the sea, afraid of turning into a fish again, but close enough to watch his senpai. Chopin was still inside the cottage. He hasn't left it since they arrived. _Too many tourists,_ Kanae assumed.

"For the last time Wolf, I will not go scuba diving with you!" Beethoven yelled, clearly fed up with Mozart's bullshit. Kanae sighed. She couldn't blame him. Everyone was pretty fed up with Mozart. Sometimes Kanae wondered if everything would have been easier without him. She knew the others shared her thoughts, even though they'd never admit it. "Please please, please! I know you're gonna love it!" Mozart kept nagging while repeatedly pulling Beethoven's shirt sleeve. Kanae saw the fury growing rapidly in his eyes. He would explode any moment if she didn't do something quickly. Kanae rose up and set off towards the two of them. "I can go with you," Kanae said between her breaths. She instantly regretted it. Mozart smiled at her. Beethoven gave her a grateful nod and left before she could change her mind. "Awesome! Then you can be my assistant!" Mozart exclaimed. Kanae sighed. "Sure, why not."

10 min later, Kanae stopped oaring the little boat any further. "Why did you stop?" Mozart asked impatiently, fiddling with his snorkel. "we're already out too far. I say it's enough here." She hissed slightly annoyed. The water was relatively calm though. "Isn't it beautiful?" Mozart sighed dreamingly, not acknowledging Kanae's annoyed glances. "Not really. It's pretty lame" She muttered. "Sounds more like you to me" Mozart teased, and burst out laughing when she gave him a murderous look. "Oh, I will show you how lame I am." She snarled and pushed him down into the water. But he just kept laughing. "Here," She snapped, throwing his snorkel further away. Like an arrow, Mozart shot through the water. Kanae picked up a book she'd brought in case she'd be bored watching Mozart. She already was, and he had not even started yet. If Kanae knew it would be the last time she watched him scuba diving, she'd perhaps pay better attention.


End file.
